


Hail Mary, Forgive Me

by jaeparker



Series: Rooster Teeth / Achievement Hunter ficlets [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeparker/pseuds/jaeparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free, drug dealer and manufacturer, convinces Ray, friend in need of some money to pay off student loans, to help him with a transaction to keep on the down low. Two undercover DEA agents have other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Mary, Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from elements of The Wolf of Wall Street, Breaking Bad and other things that have been on my mind.

“Gav, I’m not too sure about this…” Ray admits sheepishly, wiping his sweaty palms against the back of his jeans.

 

“Stop worrying, Ray.” Gavin shook his head and swung the duffel off of his shoulder and onto the bed.

 

“Stop worrying? Do you know what could happen if something goes wrong?” Ray raised his voice, looking at Gavin as if he’d finally lost it.

 

“Nothing’s gonna go wrong.” Gavin looked the younger in the eyes, and nodded.

 

Ray still wasn’t convinced. But couldn’t really back out at this point. He was already too invested.

 

“H-” Ray sighed, “How do you know this guy?”

 

“I don’t,” Gavin shrugged, securing the holster and handgun to his waistband.

 

Ray’s eyes widened. Dealing with one of Gavin’s regulars would’ve really helped Ray feel better about this. But Gavin knew this guy about as much as Ray did; not at all. And that worried Ray even more.

 

Gavin looked at Ray’s face and rolled his eyes in response.

 

“He’s a friend of a client, Ray. But I don’t know him much.” Gavin shrugged once more.

 

“Which client?” Ray persisted. Gavin rolled his eyes and replied,

 

“A bloke named Kerry, you wouldn’t know him.”

 

“And he’s clear?” Ray asked, his voice shaking.

 

Gavin hummed a response. and tossed the windbreaker to Ray.

 

“Kerry’s never been a problem. I’ve done nothing but help him.”

 

“What’s this?” Ray asked, holding up the jacket.

 

“I’m not sending you out there unarmed, Ray. I’m not an idiot.” Gavin grinned.

 

“You’re an idiot for sending me out there at all!” Ray reminded him.

 

“You’ll be fine,” Gavin shook his head and walked closer to Ray, “Just follow my lead.”

 

Ray shrugged on the windbreaker and zipped it up.

 

“It’s a bit blousy…” Ray admitted, playing with the excess material that draped his thin frame.

 

“It won’t be after you've loaded up.” Gavin chuckled, opening up the duffel bag.

 

Ray’s windbreaker was now being stuffed with plastic baggies of product and envelopes for the money.

 

Ray felt like a damn mule, but did what he had to do for a friend. Gavin then pulled out a small handgun from the bottom of the bag.

 

“This is very different from a blind drop, Ray. Many other factors go into this than a blind drop.” Gavin explained carefully, looking Ray in the eyes.

 

Ray nodded. He understood, but the gun made everything seem more real.

 

Because this was _really_ happening. He was _really_ doing this with Gavin.

 

Well, _for_ Gavin…

 

“If you run into any problem and for any reason I’m not able to help you, I’m counting on you to be able to help yourself.” Gavin explained as he carefully placed the weapon in Ray’s shaking hands.

 

Ray nodded again, feeling the weight of the gun in his hands and on his conscious.

 

He knew he’d never have the balls to shoot anyone. He feared he’d have no choice.

 

“It’s gonna be fine, Ray.” Gavin assure once more, turning on his heel and leading Ray out of the room.

 

Ray swallowed the hard lump in his throat and followed suit, quickly tucking the gun into the jacket pocket.

 

Gavin locked the motel room door and led Ray to the dark hallway.

 

The balconies in the hall overlooked the parking lot. The dingy, rat’s nest of a parking lot.

 

Ray rubbed his nimble hands together as the cool air nipped at him.

 

“You alright?” Gavin asked the Puerto Rican, turning to face him.

 

Ray sighed, but hesitantly nodded.

 

“Good,” Gavin grinned, “He should be here any second.”

 

Ray’s eyes grew wide. He wasn’t ready.

 

“Tell me why I have to do this again.” Ray whined again for the millionth time that evening.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Someone’s got a big mouth around here. And even though I’ve done nothing but provide to these worthless pieces of shit, one of them still ticked off the DEA and brought up MY product and MY whereabouts. Every street corner from here, to El Paso has someone looking for me-. I’m neck deep in some hot shit, Ray. And I need money. You and I both.” Gavin explained thoroughly.

 

Ray rubbed his hands over his face and groaned, then nodded with understanding.

 

Just then, a black SUV pulled into the parking lot. The headlights weren’t on, and no one exited the car.

 

Gavin squinted at the car, then nodded slightly.

 

“Go.” Gavin coughed.

 

Ray swallowed hard, and let out a shaky breath. Just then, a woman exited the SUV.

 

She jumped out of the passenger door, her purse in hand, and shut the car door.

 

As she walked upstairs, towards Ray and Gavin, her appearance became clearer.

 

Her long blond hair was tied into a messy ponytail, and she was in a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. She easily noticed Ray and Gavin staring at her, she just smiled sweetly at them.

 

Her face was tired, and she just unlocked the motel two doors down from Gavin’s and went inside without a word.

 

Ray looked back at Gavin with a worried face.

 

Gavin just shrugged, “It’s him,” Gavin continued, “My guy said he’d come at this time, that his girl needs a ride home from work, and he needed some shit.”

 

Ray, without hesitating, finally made his way towards the staircase.

 

Gavin inhaled and nodded. He wasn’t sure if Ray was ready to do this by himself, on such short notice. But that’s why Gavin was there, monitoring the whole thing.

 

Ray quickly scurried towards the SUV parked in the dark. Gavin heard the hum of the window rolling down.

 

Ray took in a ball of air and approached the driver of the car. When ray was about ten feet from the car, the driver waved his hand at Ray.

 

Ray halted and waited. The man opened the car door, and stepped out.

 

He left the door open and stood firmly beside it. This obstructed Gavin’s view of the man.

 

Ray continued to slowly step forward, hoping to get a better look at the guy.

 

All Ray could get from the guy was he wore a ragged UT Longhorns hat with auburn curls poking out from underneath and sunglasses. His fair complexion glowed under the dim street lamps that lines the main hallways, bringing out the freckles spattered on his face.

 

The man offered a slight smile, causing Ray to almost sigh in relief. This guy wasn’t much taller than Ray… at all… but he was definitely bigger than him, with a much more muscular build. If Ray had to throw it down with this guy, there was every chance in the world this guy would beat him.

 

“What’s up with you, man?” The man asked.

 

Ray shook his head and swallowed hard, “N-nothing, man.”

 

The man tilted his head in confusion. Ray’s voice shook with angst. The man pulled his glasses off of his face, revealing warm, welcoming, brown eyes.

 

“How old are you, kid?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

 

Ray almost took a half-step back, but opted for standing his ground a little better.

 

“I’m not a kid! I’m 22.” Ray defended, his voice still shaking.

 

The man held his hands up in defense. “Just saying, man. You don’t look like the guy who has what I’m looking for.”

 

“Well, I am!” Ray snapped, just wanting to get this over with.

 

“Alright! How much do I owe you?” The man snapped as well, yanking his wallet from his back pocket.

 

“550.” Ray spat.

 

“550? That’s a little stiff, don’t you think?” The man complained as he plucked a few bills from his wallet.

 

“Not my prices, dude.” Ray said as he picked the bills from the man’s hand. Ray sighed and carefully picked out the specified baggy from the inside of his coat.

 

The man’s face lit up, and his smirk grew. Before the man took the baggy, he spoke.

 

“Not your price? Who’s your supplier?”

 

Ray froze. _Shit. Shit Shit Shit._

“What do you mean?” Ray asked.

 

The man shrugged and shook his hand, and held out his hand for the bag.

 

Ray hesitantly handed over the bag, and quicker than Ray could breath.

 

“DEA, put your hands where I can see them!” The man barked and pulled a gun on Ray.

 

“Ah, shit.” Ray mutter and put his head down, and hands up.

 

Gavin quickly pulled the gun from his waistband and fired  few shots at the driver’s door.

 

The officer ducked and turned to the direction from which the bullets came in from.

 

He quickly fired a few shots back at Gavin, and ducked back down.

 

Ray stood there, out of crossfire, but still shaken.

 

“GET DOWN!” The officer barked at him.

 

Ray quickly dropped onto his knees and crawled away from the car.

 

Gavin inhaled, aiming to take one more shot. He squinted at the target, who was now yelling at Ray.

 

Suddenly, Gavin felt a searing pain in his right shoulder, causing him to drop the gun off of the balcony. He frantically turned around to see the women from earlier. She had a vest on her chest and a smoking gun in her hand.

 

Gavin looked at her in shock.

 

“DEA, Put your hands where I can see them!” She yelled at him, quickly making her way towards him.

 

Gavin swore under his breath and  held his left hand up, his right aching from the shot.

 

The woman quickly turned him around and cuffed him. Gavin saw the other officer slowly stand again. The female officer, keeping one hand on Gavin’s back, gave the other a thumbs up.

 

The officer nodded, and slammed his door shut.

 

“You’re coming with me, kid.” She said to Gavin, jerking him towards the staircase.

 

The other officer ripped the hat from his head and chucked it into his vehicle.

 

“That was probably the stupidest shit you could’ve pulled.” He chuckled at Ray who hand his hands over his head, cowered away from the car. Other squad cars pulled into the lot, sirens blaring.

 

“I-.. I..” Ray stuttered, looking up at him.

 

“You’re what?” The officer asked, bending down to get on eye-level with the other man.

 

“I… I’m sorry.” Ray managed, tears threatening to spill. The officer chuckled at him.

 

“Sorry for what? Having this dumb ass shoot at me?” The officer stood straight, pointing at Gavin who was being forced into a squad car by the other officer.

 

The officer shook his head and chuckled once more.

 

“Stand up, keep your hands where I can see them.” The officer repeated, drawing his gun once more. He pointed the handgun at Ray and waited for a response.

 

Ray slowly stood, keeping his hands on his head. The officer quickly slammed Ray against the SUV.

 

“Take the jacket off and place your hands behind your back.” The officer demanded as he put his handgun back in its holster.

 

Ray quickly ripped the jacket off and whipped his arms behind himself.

 

The officer rummaged through the jacket, finding the baggies of product, the weapon, the envelopes, everything.

 

“Just what I wanted, thank you.” The officer joked, placing everything in large ziplocs that read ‘EVIDENCE’.

 

Ray remained silent, a billion thought running through his head at once.

 

_How could he be so stupid? How could he get himself into this kind of trouble? How could Gavin risk something like this so easily? What was going to happen? He was clearly getting arrested… Was he going to get to call his mom? Oh, his mom was going to fucking livid._

Ripping Ray from his thought, the officer harshly repeated himself.

 

“Is there anything else on your persons that I must know about?” The officer asked.

 

Ray quickly shook his head.

 

“Excuse me?” The officer raised his voice.

 

“No, sir.” Ray repeated.

 

“SO you mean to tell me that If I check your pockets, I won’t find anything?” He clarified, “Because if I find so much as a damn pube in your pocket, I will have you in prison tonight.”

 

“My wallet and cellphone are in my front right pocket!” Ray quickly replied.

 

The officer chuckled and reached for Ray’s pocket.

 

“Jones, quit being an asshole.” A woman collecting the evidence bag from him, scolded.

 

“It’s funny, Linds! This kid is scared shitless.” The officer laughed, pulling out Ray’s things.

 

“The shooter was IDed as a Gavin Free. 25 year old from Oxford, England. Currently residing in Austin.” ‘Linds’ said to officer Jones, who handed over Ray’s phone, and looked through his wallet for ID.

 

“Well, Barb will take him in.” He shrugged, “And I’ll take Mr. Narvaez myself.” Officer Jones smiled as he handed her Ray’s wallet.

  
  


“Where?” Ray asked.

 

The two officers laughed at Ray’s tone, and the female officer walked away.

 

Officer Jones cleared his throat and began to cuff Ray.

 

“Ray Narvaez, Jr. You are under arrest for possession, and transaction of a controlled substance, for resisting arrest, and having an accomplice shoot at a DEA agent. Anything you say can, and will be held against yo-” He began to recite, before Ray interjected.

 

“I didn’t have him shoot at you! That was all him” Ray blubbered, “I- I didn’t know he was going to do that, I swear! I-!”

 

“Hey!” Officer Jones barked, “Some legal advice? SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Officer Jones harshly shoved Ray in the backseat of his SUV, and continued.

 

“Anything you say can and WILL be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state of Texas. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” The officer yelled, his face was rid of any friendly sign it held before.

 

“Yes, officer.” Ray mumbled, ducking his head down.

 

“Good.” Officer Jones barked and slammed the door shut.

 

“Michael, put him in a squad car!” Another officer called to Officer Jones as he got into the SUV.

 

“Nuh uh! I got this one my damn self! I’ll book him!” He replied.

 

“This is the last time, asshole!” The officer laughed and turned around to return to his squad car.

 

“Sit tight, kid. The ride’s not that long.” Michael, Ray assumed, said to him.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I surely will write more


End file.
